grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectral Rats
Spectral Rats are a new Hazard, added in version 1.1 of the PC variant of Granny and now in Version 1.6.1 of Mobile version. They are one of the new "Pets" that were added in that update. They only appear in Nightmare Mode, so you don't have to worry about them on all other normal modes. They appear on random, so beware where you step. Watch for rats! Risks The Spectral Rats are the third most dangerous character in Granny (first being Granny, second being Spider), as they temporarily hinder your vision, and in the process alert Granny. Stun Upon getting bitten by a Spectral Rat, you will receive a short stun, similar to the Jail Ventilators, but much shorter. Hindrance Of Vision During the stun (bite) from the Spectral Rat, the screen will shake violently, the borders will get splattered with blood, and the edges of the screen will be drastically darkened, and a lens distortion effect will be applied to the entire view. Alerting Of Granny During the bite of the Spectral Rat, the Spectral Rat will hiss. This hiss will result in Granny coming to the location of the hiss, or if she sees you after the hiss, she will follow you, as normal. Spawning An unknown amount of Spectral Rats spawn in the house at the beginning of Day 1, and their exact locations at the beginning of the day is currently not known. The Spectral Rats seem to have the ability to "Teleport" between rooms, and there appears to be at least 3 or more Spectral Rats at at time in the House at once, but it is widely assumed that the Spectral Rats re/despawn at their own will. The "3 or more" statement is supported by the fact that upon leaving a room with a Spectral Rat already in it, there may be 2 Spectral Rats in the next room. Behavior The Spectral Rats will commonly walk for a short period of time, and then they will stop and "rest". During the "resting", the Spectral Rats will bob up and down, but nothing much else will occur. The "resting" can also take place on Staircases and in Hallways, which will block the path from the Staircase or Hallway. This will result in time being wasted and your frustration, as a Spectral Rat that is on a Staircase will block the path, and it is only very rare to walk past one and not get bitten (check out the end of this paragraph). You would have to risk a bite in that situation, which would alert Granny. The Spectral Rats will completely ignore the Player’s presence and will not chase them, but if they wander into the Player or the Player steps on them, they will bite and begin running away. In some very rare instances (most commonly in the Staircases and Hallways), you can get extremely close to a Spectral Rat, but it won't bite. It is still unknown why this occurs, but is assumed to just be a simple glitch. The Spectral Rats are able to wander through closed doors, and in some cases they even appear to have the ability to teleport between multiple rooms. Killing The Spectral Rats CANNOT be stunned or killed permanently. This rule applies to the Crossbow, the Shotgun, the Pepper Spray, the Sauna, and the Car. This rule also applies to the the Unstable Flooring and Granny herself, as those things that knockout and or kill you cannot influence the Spectral Rats either. The Bear Traps (and the flesh variants) also apply, as Spectral Rats cannot interact with them. Traveling The Spectral Rats cannot access the Secret Tunnel, the Hidden Tunnel, the Attic Tunnel. Most of these examples are due to the size of the Structure, but logically, the Spectral Rats should be able to access those areas. They will mainly wander around the Ground Floor area, while sometimes going through the Upper Floor and Attic. They will never go into the Secret Area Middle Floor or Secret Area Bottom Floor. Trivia * After the bite of the Spectral Rat, the screen will fill with little droplets of blood on the edges, similar to the effects that occur after touching the running Jail Ventilator, during Day 4 and 5, after being caught by Granny, after being bitten by the Spider, after falling through the Unstable Flooring, and after being caught in a Bear Trap. * For some strange but still unknown reason, the Spectral Rats cannot access the "Tunnel" Structures, but the really should be able to physically, as they are small creatures. * These Spectral Rats appear to be ghosts (that is why they are dubbed "Spectral Rats", spectral meaning "of or like a ghost"), and their strange origins are still somewhat unknown. * These Spectral Rats were a strange addition to Granny, as they have no relation to anything in Granny previously, and they were a random choice for a new character (antagonist). * Unlike the Spider, the Player can't kill these Spectral Rats. * The Spectral Rat model is sourced from Wild Life - Random Beasts, a Unity Asset Store package available for purchase. The same can be said for the new 1.6 Spider model. * The Spectral Rats used to be an exclusive thing to the PC version only, but as of version 1.6.1, they also appear in the Mobile version. Gallery Rat (Large).png|A brief time after "Spectral Rat Attack", you can see blood covering the edges of the screen, and the Spectral Rat is running away. Ratt head.png|The head of one of the Spectral Rats. Ratt Cloud.png|The cloud left behind by the Spectral Rats. Double Rats.JPG|Two Spectral Rats, as seen from the Kitchen. Category:Characters Category:Hazards Category:Food Category:Animals Category:PC version Category:Version 1.6